


Love You's and Pain Therapy

by crestfallencrusader



Series: Harry Potter: Otp Prompts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pain, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crestfallencrusader/pseuds/crestfallencrusader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Person B has been trained all his life to not react to pain. Person A accidentally punches him in the mouth (during sex or something cute like brushing each other’s teeth in the morning), but Person B doesn’t react. Person A has to teach Person B to learn how to react to pain again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You's and Pain Therapy

Draco never told her about how he grew up. He let her keep thinking that he had it made, that he was spoiled child. It was easier that way. He didn’t have to see the pity on her face, even though Hermione wasn’t like that. It has been about three years since they have started dating and only a year since they moved in together. 

When Draco said he couldn’t cook, Hermione got right onto it. She starts teaching him how to make simple things at first, cupcakes brownies, almost anything that came from a box. Then he started venturing out and started cooking desserts from scratch and he ended up being very good at it. 

Eventually, Draco started baking all kinds of desserts. Their small one bedroom apartment was always filled with the smell of baked goods and other things. Sometimes he would go out and giveaway some of his goods, maybe Hermione was rubbing off on him a little bit.

Hermione noticed when he wouldn’t flinch from touching a hot cookie sheet that came right out of the oven at 350° but she never mentioned anything, She had always thought it was just one of his macho things where guys never really liked to show their emotions. So she just left it alone. 

One night, Hermione walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She rests her head on his shoulder as he pulls the pie of out of the oven and sets it on a cooling rack. He closes the over then turns in her arms giving her a light peck on the lips. “Hello beautiful.” He murmurs as he looks down at her. 

A light flush shows on Hermione’s cheeks as she lightly smacks him on the chest. He chuckles, the expansion of skin under her palm vibrating softly. She looks up at him and kisses him gently. “Mmm let me teach you how to make dinner tonight.” She murmurs then kisses his jaw gently. 

He closes his eyes, pulling her closer to him. “That sounds nice.” He says, running his hands over her lower back. She flushes slightly before kissing him again. She pulls away then nods. Pulling her hair back into a messy bun, she looks at him and kisses him gently again. 

He rolls his eyes then pulls away from her to kiss her jaw. Draco looks at her before he rolls up his long sleeves and pulling his dirty apron off. He looks at her before he goes and washes his hands, cleaning all of the flour off of his hands. He looks at her then kisses her temple. 

"How about we make homemade chicken and dumplings?" He makes a small humming noise before looking and her and nodding. "That sounds good Granger." He says. She nods then chuckles and grabbing the things that they would need for the dumplings. She sets the flour down. He smiles and kisses her gently. 

She gives him a small look as if to say that there should be no playing around. He gives her an innocent look and a small shrug. He looks around and wraps his arms around her waist. He rests his head on her shoulder, watching as she starts making the dumplings. She puts flour on the counter so that the dough does not stick to the granite counter. 

She uses enough flour and he presses closer to her. He looks over at the container that had the flour in it before grabbing a handful. He smiles softly then pulls away. As she turns around to give him a questioning look he throws the flour in her face and in her hair. She flushes and gives him a small glare before turning and punching him. She gasps. “Oh god Draco I didn’t mean…” She trails off, her hands covering her mouth. 

Draco had certainly felt the impact of the fist but he didn’t feel the pain that came along with the punch. She frowns when he doesn’t react to the punch. He looks at her and quirks an eyebrow. “It’s fine Hermione, you didn’t hurt me.”

She frowns more then looks at him. She sees the skin already bruising, it must have been a hard punch. She shakes her head before tipping his chin up. “It’s already bruising Draco, how did that not hurt you.” She says as she looks at him. 

He bites his lip and looks at her. “Um..” She frowns and looks at him. “Was it your father?” She murmurs as she looks at him. He looks down slightly, how did she know. She must have known more than she lets on. He sighs softly then takes her over to the table. 

It take them about two hours for him to tell the whole story about his father and how he was told to suck it up all the time. His father had put him through so much to stop him from feeling pain and from crying. She didn’t give him a look full of pity or something though she vowed that she would help him with. 

It takes about the next seven months for him to even start to feeling things again. It was a slow and torturous way back to feeling. There were multiple times that Hermione cried for him. Though he was planning something for when he wanted to do very special when he got better with her help. 

He goes to the store and gets what he needs. It was a couple more months to when he finally got better. He looks at her on the day of their five year anniversary. She takes one look at him in the morning before kissing him softly. He smiles into the kiss. 

"I think I cured you." She mumbles against his lips. He grins the shifts, standing up. She frowns softly and looks at him before sitting up. "Malfoy?" She murmurs as she looks at him. He gives her a small sly smile. He looks in the side dresser before pulling out a small box. 

She looks at him with a curious expression. He gets down on one knee and she gasps. She bites her lip and starts crying as he start going through the speech that he memorized a couple of months ago when he bought the ring. She looks at him. “Oh god yes.” She mumbles as she kneels down in front of him, kissing him firmly. 

He smiles and holds her close, kissing her back. He chuckles and wipes her tears away. She punches in the jaw and he winces. “Twat.” She mumbles as she kisses him again. He smiles, holding her close. “Love you Hermione.”

She smiles and holds him close, kissing his jaw. “Love you too Draco.” She repeats love you and he says them right back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is cool enough. 
> 
> My tumblr is the--fault-in-our--scars. Go check me out, if you want.


End file.
